The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
In existing image forming apparatuses, a rectangular image is divided lengthwise and widthwise, and a plurality of divided images is generated. The divided images are formed on a plurality of sheets, respectively. The original rectangular image is composed by combining the sheets. A margin portion is provided on one of two adjoining sheets and a margin-less printed portion is provided on the other adjoining sheet so that when the sheets are combined, blank space need not be cut off by scissors, for example. An image is formed up to the edge of the sheet in the margin-less printed portion. A divided image is not formed in the margin portion.